Voices of the Shore
by Hitsuji Kinno
Summary: Lady Haruka is cuts the clouds with her sword and Lady Michiru makes the sea flow, but when they fall in love can they be together? AU.


This is dedicated to the voices that inspire Haruka and Michiru fans.

Kaioh Michiru: Katsuki Masako

Tenoh Haruka: Ogata Megumi

* * *

The Lady of the Sea, Michiru, looked into her mirror and sighed with satisfaction. She looked to the surface from the ocean floor and wondered what the broken light at the surface was. She eyed the light and let the current carelessly carry her green hair.

The Lady of the Sea was a talented musician and artist. She had traveled to many places and knew it better than the number of emerald scales on her fin. She knew the tide better than her own breath. She had traveled to everywhere except the forbidden surface.

She was bored and often sad because she never felt challenged by her own kind who just praised her endlessly. She felt as if she had no more purpose than to swim the waves as the silver fish did. To sum it all up she felt something was missing.

The Lady of the Sky, Haruka, cut the air with her sword to split the clouds. She often looked down upon the sea and wondered what was beneath. She could see the people on the land, but not the fabled people of the sea. She'd race towards the water to only swoop and glide up among the clouds before she could really smell the salty waves and let them tingle her nose.

The Lady of the Sky enjoyed the wind's currents and played among the clouds. The sun was warm, and refreshing. She could not help to want to challenge the birds to dive as she raced towards the water below and just kissed the waves before she held her breath on the long climb up.

She tried to ignore the sea, but it was lonely in the sky. It was lonely being the wind. She was afraid to touch the water and perhaps damage her feathered wings. The sea constantly beckoned her. A sense of duty overcame her every time she smelled the sea, saw the sea, or heard the sea. She could not identify what it was, but it was a strong desire. It came to be that she knew when the tide changed as much as when the wind was about to change direction. She, too, felt something was missing.

And so it was that the Lady of the Sky had never met the Lady of the Sea, even though they often thought of the other's home in the world. Lifetime desires and dreams often wear away their protection. The desire can consume when there is no foreseen harm in what may come with attainment of the desire each person seeks and so it could not stay this way.

The surface was more shiny that day than it was any other day. Lady Michiru kept eyeing the surface in wonder. Why was it so bright? What was up there?

"Lady Michiru, don't look at the surface so. Many a merperson has died by the desires of the surface," the attendant said sternly.

"The surface inspires artists, dancers and musicians. I do no see the harm in doing something such as looking at the jewels at the surface."

"You shouldn't dream of things you know you can't obtain," the attendant said tieing her mistress's hair with a sea anemone.

"You don't know if you can't attain a dream until you try. Besides a dream is a kind of hope and hope is sometimes all we have to drive us forward."

"But then hope is lost if you fail at your dream, Lady."

"But I choose to dream and wonder. There is no real harm in a dream. I rather wish to be curious than be locked up in my own world."

Michiru kept looking at the surface that day as she made her rounds. She swam a little closer every time she looked at it. The water felt warmer closer to the surface and she liked the feeling. the jewels got bigger at the surface. She kept looking feeling her desire to surface grow stronger. She finally reached the light, and then took a breath and let her head poke through the waves.

At first she was cautious since she didn't know if the outside world could harm her. But she found she could breathe this thinner water. It was bright and the jewels were gone. She looked across the surface of the water. It looked all the same to her.

But then she looked up at the sky. It was much like her own realm. It was beautiful and she felt drawn to it more than she had to the surface. The white puffy things in the sky looked soft. The sky seemed bigger than the sea and it changed very rapidly and sometimes not at all.

Haruka was racing when something caught her eye. She hovered lower enchanted by the sight. It was a maiden and she was agile on the surface. She looked soft and gentle with her hair slowly drying in the wind. She looked lost in the world that Haruka knew very well.

Haruka flew lower and lower until she caught a glimpse of the maiden's face. She must be the same age. She was a woman with green eyes from what she could see. She dared not get closer, but she watched her for a time. She felt a desire to get to know this woman.

Haruka flew in closer hoping that the maiden might understand what she would say.

Michiru was caught by surprise and dove. She questioned as to why she was fleeing. She would triumph and would not be scared. It occurred to her that it was a greeting, but it sounded strange upon the free space. She made an effort and resurfaced.

Haruka felt her heart clench in despair as the green tail flickered in the sun and disappeared. She was about to fly back to her domain when a beautiful soft voice said, "Wait."

Haruka paused, surprised that something in her chest was fluttering. She decided to fly lower.

Michiru was surprised at the features of this maiden. She was like a man, but far more beautiful. She had eyes that felt like the sky. She slowly reached for the maiden's face. Michiru decided that she was surely gorgeous. The maiden looked as confused as Michiru felt.

"Who are you?" They both whispered together.

Michiru blushed at the sound of the maiden's voice. It was low, but pleasing. It had determination in it, but hid something deeper. It held the depth of the sky in it, and sounded like the wind which was whistling in her ears.

Michiru looked down at the sea letting the other speak.

"I am the Lady of the Sky, Haruka. I rule over the sky and all that wish to inhabit there."

"I am the Lady of the Sea, Michiru. I rule over the sea. I oversee all who wish to inhabit there," Michiru said in turn proudly.

The other leaned her head closer to the water and slowly reached for Michiru's hand. Michiru stretched her arm and tried to touch the maiden's hand. First it was their fingertips and then it was the full hand.

"I have seen none as graceful and beautiful as you," Haruka said slowly.

"I have never seen anyone as determined and gorgeous as you," Michiru said enchanted.

Haruka was baffled at Michiru's words and how she was reacting to this woman from the sea. But then she remembered her duties in the sky and reluctantly let go of the maiden's hand and said, "I have to go."

"I would like to come with you. Travel with you for a while," the gentle voice said. The green eyes colored like the sea looked right into Haruka's eyes.

"I am fast, you would not be able to keep up with me. In the air I beat all who live up here."

"By sea I am the fastest, I see no trouble in keeping up with you," Michiru said letting her voice tease Haruka.

"Then we shall see who is truly faster. There is a point of land in that

direction. We shall race and see who wins."

Michiru smiled at the challenge, it had been so long since she had a true opponent.

"I want to, but I cannot be near humans."

Haruka nodded, indicating there were none.

Each took their place. Michiru flickered her tail in her excitement. Haruka kept her determined face even as she shouted, "Go!"

Both jumped at the words, and the race started with Michiru in the lead. Haruka was caught by surprise and picked up her speed. She watched Michiru with much admiration. She had the advantage being able to see the land point from where she was, but Michiru was gaining speed. Haruka was not about to be beat!

Haruka started to take the lead half way into the race. Michiru noted it and picked up speed. She hadn't swam like this in ages. It was a true challenge. Her veins burned with the long time desire being fulfilled. Michiru watched and admired Haruka's strength and confidence. Each wing stroke was so sure, unlike the birds she had watched before Haruka arrived. This maiden was gorgeous, but Michiru would not lose!

They arrived at the same time, much to each of their relief as well as

disappointment. They resigned to admitting it was a tie.

Haruka's feet touched the ground. She folded her wings carefully for a moment and touched Lady Michiru's face. Michiru did the same.

"Where did you get such beauty?" Michiru whispered.

Haruka looked away from the girl's face as her heart beat faster.

"I should go. Don't you also have to go?" Haruka says looking out across the sea at the setting sun.

Michiru nodded remembering that Mikai was probably expecting her back soon. She saw that it was getting darker and the sun was ablaze in golden colors. Some of the colors reminded her of Haruka's hair and eyes. They reminded her of the colors of the coral and of the ocean floor, but oddly she didn't want to go home.

"Perhaps.. perhaps we could meet here again.. tomorrow?"

"Perhaps," Haruka answered.

Michiru dove into the sea and looked back only for a moment. Haruka was watching her. She smiled and made the journey home.

Haruka only watched for a little while. She didn't like the feeling that she was having towards the Lady of the Sea. It was too unfamiliar, and one that she could do without.

During the day, Haruka tried to completely forget about Michiru. She tried to forget about how the hair looked so soft and wavy. It was so much like the ocean to her. Haruka tried to forget about how Michiru smelled so much like the sea and how much it pleased her. She tried to forget about the

eerily gentle voice that Michiru carried within her throat. She had to constantly fight the feeling of wanting to hold Michiru close to her and forget her duties. It was impossible, Michiru was of the sea, and Haruka was of the sky. It was impossible, but Michiru was so beautiful.

Michiru returned swimming more freely than before. She did not realize what she was doing. She was not aware that she was adorning herself with the treasures of the ocean. She was not aware that she was singing a soft melody. She wasn't even aware that she was looking at herself in the hand-held mirror. She did not care to notice because she had met a maiden of enormous strength and beauty.

Michiru was aware that Haruka was of the sky and she was of the sea, but it didn't seem to matter. Most of Haruka's body was like that of a merperson. The wings fascinated her. They were like a tail in the air, but so different. She also was interested in the things that Haruka used to swim on land.

Mikai did not fail to notice the sudden change in her Mistress. She told her mistress to never forget her duties. Michiru nodded, but did not lose hope of seeing Haruka again.

Michiru felt compelled to meet Haruka again. She finished her duties and immediately swam towards where she had raced Haruka to before. She knew that Haruka might not come, but she wanted to hope that Haruka might come. She remembered to bring her mirror just in case something might go wrong while she was away.

Haruka in the end felt there was no choice. She couldn't get the image of Michiru out of her mind, or how talented Michiru was. She decided to bring along her sword in case of trouble. She looked at herself in the reflection and for the first time fretted over her looks.

Michiru came as close to shore as she dared and Haruka came far out to sea as she dared. Haruka even stretched her great wings behind her above the water so they would not get wet.

Michiru presented a string of pearls for Haruka.

"The sea has many treasures, I hope you don't mind my sharing them with you."

Haruka took them, but felt guilty. She had nothing for Michiru in return. She looked down at her body and remembered the electric blue cloth that covered it. She took the end of one of the pieces and ripped it off.

"Here is a scarf for your hair."

Michiru took it gently and then tied her hair back. She looked into her mirror and smiled. This would keep her hair out of her face when the current was coming from behind her.

Haruka gave a faint smile as she noticed that Michiru looked more beautiful than before.

They talked together for a while, each talking of their own realms until the sun set.

"I must really go," Michiru said.

Haruka started to object, but she bit her tongue. She nodded once, trying not to show that she was disappointed.

Michiru reached for Haruka's face, knowing that Haruka wanted her to stay as much as she wanted to. She slowly parted he lips and started singing a wordless song. The song carried and echoed in the air. The sound was softer than the waves crawling up the shore.

Haruka reached for Michiru's face, realizing that she wanted to have Michiru stay by her always, despite the impossiblity. Michiru was the only one who could possibly beat her in a race. She was smart, intelligent and in every way an equal to Haruka.

Haruka didn't know how to say this at first, but then listened to the song.

Haruka slowly joined Michiru's tender voice, at first awkwardly, and then with confidence.

The duet reached far and wide encompassing the earth. The song was joyful, yet melancholy. It held hope and wonder. It had no specific words or sound. It just spoke to anyone who would listen even for a moment to the wind or the sea. It was sweet to hear and could melt anyone's hearts.

They sang together until the full moon rose over the shore. Michiru suddenly stopped noticing the silver light. She remembered her duty and reluctantly told Haruka good-bye.

"I want to meet here again," Michiru said.

Haruka nodded slowly, although her mind said to shake her head no.

Michiru immediately dove down with a large splash and raced towards home still holding her mirror and with Haruka's scarf in her hair.

Haruka stared down at her gift before reluctantly putting them around her neck.

The sky was held in order by the quick movements of a sword. The sea was taken care of by the mirror. Still faith can't last in a dying people when their leader seems distracted. They were losing another to the surface, and fear can lead to anger. They knew of her trips from the scarf that she wore.

Mikai knew her Lady's heart. She knew that she must discuss the matter.

"Lady Michiru, the people worry for your safety."

Michiru was well aware that her meetings were causing problems among her people. She simply nodded at Mikai.

"I am quite safe."

"I know that you have had your heart captured. Is it a human?"

"It is the Lady of the Sky, Haruka," Michiru replied.

"You should not interfere with what is not meant to be. She is of the Sky and you

of the sea."

"To the unknowledgeable it might seem hopeless, but I know she feels the same."

"Lady, if she were to shed her wings the sky would fall. If you were to trade your

tail for wings, then the sea would dry up. Our people need your blessing."

Mikai felt despair at losing her Lady. Many merpeople were slaughtered for their flesh so that eternal life could be given to the humans. Many fell in love with humans and met tragedy. The numbers of Merpeople were dwindling. If the Lady of the Sea left them, the rest could perish. Lady Michiru was wise, but surely not in this. She had lost her insight.

When Michiru left, she left the mirror behind. Mikai decided that it was time to appeal to a greater power. She called upon the Lady of Time and Revolution, Setsuna, to help in her plight.

The dark green hair like the forests of seaweed that Mikai often saw, was long and flowing. It reached the Lady's knees. A section of the hair was twisted in a single bun at the back of her head. Her eyes were sad and lonely, but held determination and duty that Mikai often saw in her own Lady. This Lady had insight, but a different insight from that of Lady Michiru. She had the insight of wisdom that only came with knowing time. She had the kind of insight that Mikai thought the merpeople needed.

The Lady nodded as Mikai explained the situation. She looked into her red orb and seemed to see more than Mikai was saying.

"They have not ignored their duties. I cannot interfere until then. I will ensure their safety as long as neither of them forgets what they were created for. I cannot do anymore. I cannot control emotions."

Mikai nodded, and understood. It was a little reassurance, but one that she knew would be kept. She did not like letting pass what she thought might mean the end of the Merpeople, but she accepted it.

Haruka and Michiru were dutiful. Though they often thought of each other neither one forgot their duties. They often wished they could do their duties together, but it was impossible.

Over time as they got to know each other better, and played together, they often forgot the hours for going back to their duties. They slowly slacked. The sky was in disrepair and the sea began to tremble with fear.

Lady Setsuna had no choice. She swore by the sun goddess Ameratsu and the Moon Goddess Selene, that she would not let the gifts bestowed upon them go to waste. She would do what was necessary, even if she had to awaken the hidden power of the gifts. She knew they could summon the Lady of Death and rebirth to start the world again.

Lady Setsuna met the pair and knew that she would not have to use her full power.

"I must separate you two. Your desire for each other is destroying your realms and if it continues the entire world will fall."

Michiru and Haruka knew they had failed in their missions, but could not stand the idea of parting. Setsuna knew this was true, and slowly let mercy rule her.

"I cannot do anything more than to reverse your sense of time. I can promise you that you will meet again in another life time and be together."

This was a gift and Haruka and Michiru agreed, each casting away the other's presents.

Setsuna let them cast their voices upon the shore to show their love and

dedication to one another. They hugged each other close before their memories were reversed and they returned to their rightful places in the world.

The sea still whispers Michiru and the wind Haruka if you listen carefully. If you listen harder sometimes you can hear the unformed words of their song, but first you must understand the love of Haruka and Michiru.

* * *

Critique Tolerance 10. Note that this an older fic, so story problems probably won't be fixed. Grammar and spelling will.


End file.
